Relationships
♥♦♣♠BEWARE OF FEELS♠♣♦♥ There have been many relationships over time, some are going on peacefully (Or as peaceful as you can get knowing everyone in the hive). Others have met there unfortunate end. ♥Matesprits♥ ♥Dualscar and Summoner♥ Probably the oldest matesprit ship still standing. Dualscar and Summoner are the "fathers" of everyone who lives in the hive. Even though not everyone would agree directly. They are also the only couple officially married. ♥Dave and Ramzes♥ Dave and Ramzes have been together for quite some months and their relationship is holding strong, much to Dave's surprise. Their first encounter wasn't much to vouch for, having gotten off on the wrong foot over an argument over the internet, but since getting past that unpleasant yet brief encounter, they went on to form a very strong and close bond. After some time, much to both of their surprise, they went on to have two grubs by the names of Caiden and Almira. Their time was cut short, however, due to an incident with a sadistic highblood individual by the name of Autocrat who ended their lives with a single gunshot to the head. This did not affect Ramzes and Dave's relationship, however, and they have managed to retain a healthy and long-lasting matespritship to this day. “i fuckin ship the hell outta this shit, this is pawsome ship. much development such ship :o3” -Acia ♥Sollux and March!Eridan♥ Fashion meets nerd, you can pretty much guess that the rest was history, right? ♥Lennoi and Eridan♥ Lennoi was just a newcomer when she met Eridan. The two grew to like each other and over a short amount of time (And a little help from Acia.) became matesprits. They have still kept a healthy relationship even though they go MIA for a time. ♥Dave and Karkat♥ Dave and Karkat used to have a flushed crush on each other and became matesprits for a short time. However, this was ended when Karkat said he was using Dave. They retained a strong bromance until Karkat's passing. "but now karkat's alive an i ship the bromance so they still have a strong bromance beclaws karkar's alive an fuck mewr rules." ~ Acia was here :o3 ♥Cronus and Karkat♥ After Karkat admitted that he was using Dave to get to Cronus, they began a matespritship. It was quite difficult, since Cronus was barely around, but they pulled through. Complications began to arise, due to both feeling that they were not getting the attention they neither needed, nor desired. They have split, but around Karkat's deathbed, their true feelings resurfaced once again, revealing that they never lost feelings for each other. "and now karkar's alive so imma ship the fuck outta these two beclaws i fuckin can" ~Acia was here :o3 And they have never fracked each other. Ever. ♥Psiionic and Signless♥ Psiionic and Signless were matesprits for a long time. They were happy together until they were sadly separated due to Signless' death. ♥Acia and Heinoustuck Dave aka HD♥ Finding him in the bathroom, she began to clean him up, seeing he was bleeding. She then drew a picture of him, with a caption overhead that moved him. Little by little, they began to build a relationship, which was a first for Acia. They began seeing less and less of each other since his quest to find 'Doc' to heal him, so he could last longer. Acia then broke it off with HD, with an old flush crush she had for someone else. HD is cured and well, to this day. ♥Ness and Lucas♥ Ness and Lucas both liked eachother for a long time however neither wanted to admit their feelings because they were too scared. After finding the hive empty (or so they though) they explored a bit and then got locked in a room by Acia where Ness revieled that he had feelings for Lucas, starting a new realationship. ♥Acia and Jake♥ Upon meeting Jake the first time, she thought of him as an enemy, but slowly began a friendship with him, as well as gaining a new sparring partner. They played quirky little games with each other in regards of licking each other, prior to being together. Though flushed for someone else, she began to grow closer with Jake. They once shared a kiss, along with Jake telling her his feelings for her, causing her to think things over. Dirk then found them in an awkward position, assuming they were together. That is when Jake finally asked Acia, and she accepted. ♥Rose and Kanaya♥ Two sassy fashionistas meet. What else is there to it? ♥Mindfang and Redglare♥ Redglare waltzed up to the hive, instantly going to Mindfang, since she was someone who she knew. Taunting about justice and cackles later, they ended up together. Redglare have not been around for a while, and she is unaware that Mindfang had a child by her Kismesis. When Redglare finally came after months of working for justice, her and Mindfang ended their Matespritship due to the grub and Mindfang's feelings for Dualscar. “CUPCAKES BITCHES :o3” -Acia "No more cupcakes bitches :o3" -Acia ♥Dirk and Dad♥ Dirk had adored Dad Egbert from afar for quite some time. It has only been revealed when he had met up with him again, when he walked to the hive randomly one day. He realized the feelings he had for him never really left, and decided to take a chance. There have been some complications along the way, consisting of John as well as Alpha Bro, but they all came to a mutual agreement. Who would have guessed that Striders and Egbert’s were meant to be. ♥Meulin and Kurloz♥ Although they were never officially stated as matesprits in the rp, Acia has stated that her parents were Meulin and Kurloz suggesting that they were matesprits in her timeline. However it is unknown if they are still together. ♥Bro and Heinoustuck Dave♥ Bro had showed up at the hive once when no one was around, but Acia. They got to talking and she convinced him to return. Many days later, after all the emotions and feels with both Dave and Bro catching up, he had met Heinoustuck Dave. It's safe to say that they began relationship, after screwing on the couch, with Acia watching, not that she minded. ♥Claus and Ninten♥ Claus and Ninten were friends for a while until they developed feelings for each other. Neither where able to admit it due to fear until Claus did after giving his life to save Ninten. Ninten was broken until he found out Claus went god tier and they have had a close matespritship since. They are planning on getting married in the summer. '♥Mindfang'♥ '~'Forever Alone Just Like The Mun~ ♦Moirails♦ ♦Kate and Kankri♦ Kate and Kankri were great friends before they became moirails. Kate has always been the one to actually listen to Kankri, and Kankri has been the one to calm Kate's rage. They have been good moirails, however it has been stated by Drew that Kate has flushed feelings for Kankri but she is trying to get rid of them due to past experiences. ♦Cronus and Dave♦ The longest paleship in the chat. They had been moirails since near the very beginning of the chat. After a while, their moirallegiance had been tested after Karkat had admitted to Dave that he was using him to get to Cronus. Dave had ended the ship temporally to clear his mind, and the two picked back up where they left off, though it was stated by Dave that it was never the same. Since Cronus was not around as much, later on Dave ended the moirallegiance for good, due to the lack of him being there for him. However, neither of them stopped feeling the pale bond that they had worked so hard in the past to build up and, after some time apart, confronted each other (intoxicated, mind you) about their feelings. Realising that they both needed each other now more than ever, tears were shed and hugs were exchanged in the lead up to their reunion as moirails. Third time's the charm, as they say. "I SHIP THIS SO HARD MEW DON'T EVEN MOTHERFUCKIN KNOW I'M GLAD THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER IN THE PALEST WAY PAWSIBLE BECLAWS THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL AND I FUCKIN LOVE THEM TO DEATH AND -WHEEZE- their paleship is pawsome ~Acia was here :o3 ♦Acia and Roxy♦ Roxy was one of the first people Acia had opened up to about anything. They used to drink and have fun together. Just as what happened with Dave's and Cronus' moirallegiance, it too has crumbled. Since Roxy was not around as much as she used to, Acia and Dave have been talking to each other a lot more often about all that have been bothering them, though they both had moirails at the time, them forming a friendship. Since Roxy was not around as much as she wanted, they both had a mutual agreement to end the moirallegiance for the better. ♦Acia and Ezrikz♦ Upon talking to Autocrat, learning more about her bloodline, one night Acia broke down and asked Ezrikz to be her moirail. They both have a good chemistry and the same bloodline. The moirallegiance is still quite new. ♦Signless and Summoner♦ They were both moirails, but due to mutual agreements, they ended it for the better off. ♦Signless and Dad♦ The two began talking one day and decided to be moirails. The moirallegiance was cut short after a while, due to Signless' death. ♦Summoner and Mindfang♦ Yes, despite their past, they have become moirails. They were pretty good ones as well, Summoner helping Mindfang whenever he was around. After a while, she began to get restless due to him not being around. After finding out of her situation, Summoner returned and she had told him she was carrying Dualscar's kid. Not really feeling the information he had heard, he ended the moirallegiance with her. ♦Meulin and Sebastian♦ Sebastian have a love for cats, and it shows. The first day he came to the hive, he showered both Acia and Meulin with pets, though Acia wiggled free from him, Meulin stayed. They have been moirails for some months now, usually spending their time with Sebastian petting Meulin as he reads. He cares deeply for Meulin, so whenever she gets a bit too happy on catnip, he is usually upset, but he is understanding, knowing she is like a cat and she has needs. Whoever said cats couldn't be a man's best friend, or demon. ♠Kismesis♠ ♠Dualscar and Mindfang♠ Upon her return to the hive, both Dualscar and Mindfang picked up on a kismesistude. Due to recent events, Dualscar had ended the kismesis, though he still has a strong hate for her, and she continues to pick on him for her sheer amusement. One day at the hive, Mindfang ended up pregnant with Dualscar's grub, Vivian. We still don't know how this came to be. ♠Dave and Autocrat♠ Once entering the hive, looking for Ramzes for crimes he has done back in his planet, an argument broke out between Dave and Autocrat upon their first meeting. Stating he had ownership of Ramzes, Autocrat had given Dave a week to prove with documents, once the week was up, he then took Dave in for custody, since it was stated that he would be in the place of Ramzes for his wrongdoing. During the time there, Dave was tortured by the violet blood sadist, and in due time with his snarky remarks and sass, they have formed a kismesis ship. They have been kismesis ever since.